


Want and Need

by keepcalmandcareyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandcareyon/pseuds/keepcalmandcareyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it kept happening, and became worse with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

The first time Derek and Stiles ever disagreed, words were thrown hatefully across the room. Stiles had a cold shoulder and Derek sat in the old house brooding. But it hadn’t lasted long. Two nights later the jeep pulled up to that old house and Derek ran to Stiles and everything was suddenly okay.

But it kept happening, and became worse with time.

A painful shove into a door knob.

Then a knock at Stiles’ window.

A plate thrown towards Derek’s head.

A late September morning full of apologies.

Each time was worse and worse and both were hurt time and time again. ‘I’m sorry’ was uttered repeatedly, almost as if it was on a constant loop, and too many ‘Not again’s’ were promised.

The latest argument had ended with Stiles claiming he was done as he drove away in the old blue jeep. Done. For good.

He knew Derek had heard, but yet there that damn fool was, knocking on the window pane in the pouring rain.

Hesitantly, Stiles let him in.

“I’m sorry, I-” Derek began.

“You’re always sorry,” Stiles cut off Derek’s whisper with a yell, “I told you I can’t do this. I can’t Derek.” He slammed his palms into Derek’s chest, “You’re always sorry. And it nev-”

But suddenly they were kissing and he didn’t want to stop. Everything about him, them, was wrong. But he needed it. God, he really needed it.

“This is the last time,” Stiles threatened as Derek unbuttoned his jeans. “This is the last time I let you come through that window.”

But as Derek pulled him closer he wasn’t so sure it was.

They had done this a million times before, but this time it was different. Never before had it been so painful. It was dark and cold and hateful. There was nothing romantic about it. It was rough and apologetic and goddamn confusing. Their tears mixed and melted between them as their bodies pressed together.

When it was over Derek broke down, sobbing and apologizing. But Stiles couldn’t comfort him anymore. Stiles didn’t know how to deal with his feelings or how to help himself anymore. How could he help the stranger, one he thought he once knew, crying in his bedroom?

Stiles eventually slipped out towards the bathroom, his own tears falling once more. He looked into the mirror and asked himself why. Why did he continue to crawl back? Why? He begged his cracked reflection to not make the same mistake again as he washed the blood and glass out of his hands.

He went to the bedroom ready to hear another round of apologies. But this time the ‘I’m sorry’ was left scribbled on a small, torn piece of paper sitting on his bed.

Stiles tried to go to sleep, but his bed smelt like Derek, and his room looked like Derek.

This had to be the last time.

They weren’t right for each other.

But despite the fact they didn’t want each other, they needed to be together. There was a string between the two of them and when it was broken, they were incapable of functioning.

They needed one another.

Because Stiles couldn’t focus without the heavy hand on his shoulder.

And Derek couldn’t lead without a loud opinion from across the room.

This was the last time.


End file.
